Herobrine
Herobrine is a creepypasta and urban legend who is stated haunt the video game Minecraft.'' He was seemingly never added in the actual game but many players claim to see him haunting them, evolving into a sort of "Creepypasta." He is popular with the Minecraft community in the fact of his creepy and rather disturbing presence, causing havoc on the player in some cases (especially in dreams, usually saying "WAKE UP"). Herobrine is an enigmatic figure by nature- his character is not explicitly defined, and although there has been much fanon surrounding the character, Herobrine is most commonly represented as a sort of sentient, omnipotent ghost (of who is not known, but it is commonly thought to be Notch's brother) haunting ''Minecraft who's in-game abilities extend far more than what should be possible. Herobrine is a common main antagonist in non-canon material regarding Minecraft, due to his popularity as a Creepypasta. First Sighting The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes." Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he did not create, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrator, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: "I did, but he is no longer with us.'' Impact Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occassion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe he's actually real. Trivia *Despite having no appearance in Minecraft, Herobrine has appeared in many forms of fan-made media such as songs, mods, reviews and videos. *Herobrine's eyes may act as a light source in the dark. Gallery Mojang RemovedHerobrine Tease.jpg|Mojang teasing the Minecraft community. Herobrine Persson.JPG|Herobrine is watching you. axe holding herobrine.png|Herobrine on top of a tree holding an axe First Herobrine Sighting.png|First accounted Herobrine sighting. hqdefault_3637740.jpg herobrine_2253198_3062306.jpg Category:Urban Legends Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Teleporters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Trap Master Category:Brother of hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Living Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Bombers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrotic Villains